Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-board diagnostic system, and in particular to an on-board diagnostic connector terminal.
Description of the Related Art
One of the conventional on-board diagnostic systems includes a plurality of first pins, a plurality of second pins and a circuit board. The first pins and the second pins are inserted directly into the circuit board, and are soldered to the circuit board. The circuit board must be perpendicular to the first pins and the second pins. The size of the circuit board cannot be reduced, and the space inside the on-board diagnostic system is occupied by the circuit board.
In another conventional on-board diagnostic system, the first pins and the second pins are connected to the circuit board by an adapter board. However, the first pins and the second pins cannot be closely arranged, the mounting space on the circuit board is occupied thereby, and the size of the on-board diagnostic system is increased.